The objective of this research is to determine the mechanics of the heart, lung, blood vessels and blood. With both theoretical and experimental approaches, we seek to correlate any change in organ function with changes in the mechanical properties of the tissue components, thus help to create predictive techniques in cardiovascular physiology and medicine.